Tony (rabbit)
This article is about the rabbit in Zootopia: Crime Files. You may be looking for the character in The Official Zootopia Handbook. Tony is a male rabbit in Zootopia: Crime Files. He is suspected of helping Chuckles escape from prison and ransack the ZPD. He appears in Case 9. Physical Appearance Tony is a lithe rabbit with gray fur and a white muzzle, as well as white circles around his purple eyes. He has pink, black-tipped ears, and a tuft of hair in the middle of his head. His outfit consists of a light blue business shirt, a black tie, and a navy blue business suit. Overall, his physical features strongly resemble those of Judy Hopps', except that Tony's facial features are longer and sharper than Judy's. Role in the Game While searching for the suspect who helped Chuckles escape from prison, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde find a torn pamphlet of Sequoia Towers and after piecing it together they learn from the lab and Clawhauser that the name on it is Yolanda. The zebra says she got it from Tony the juror, who's into Sequoia Towers and will talk their ears off about it. Judy, having a lot of ear, decides they should chat with Tony. They go question Tony, who says he's an expert of Sequoia Towers, which is the plot of a deranged lunatic. Tony says he's a big fan of deranged plots and finds them fascinating purely from a sociological standpoint. He also says he loves it when those deranged plots dovetail with his "keen interest in real estate". Nick, annoyed, plans to arrest him, but Judy calms him down and suggests they look for more clues by Clawhauser's desk. After a talk with Detective Oates, Nick suggests they talk to Tony again and look in the briefing room. They go to Tony, with Judy saying he was suspicious and they wanted to check back and say hi, which she does. Tony says he's no criminal, he just loves deranged things and he gets on as many jury duties as he can. He adds that he loves jury duty. Nick says he is deranged. Tony says he goes to so many trials, the only thing that keeps him on his feet is all the chocolate he gets from the vending machines. Judy suggests they look closely at the briefing room city map, to get away from Tony. After the case is solved, Tony tells them he lost his sweater during one of his jury duties, and asks them to find it for him. Judy says that the lost and found is by Clawhauser's desk and they're happy to check it. Judy and Nick find a cardboard box which is the lost and found. Knowing that it's a trove of treasures, they dig through it and find a cardigan, which Nick says is the size of a crime-obsessed rabbit. They send it to the lab to analyze. Clawhauser tells them that the cardigan belongs to Tony, after looking at the name tag. Judy admits that though Tony is a bit odd, his fashion sense is quite sensible. They return the sweater to Tony, who thanks them, saying it gets cold sitting in all those juries. Nick says that when deciding the fate of others, it's important to be comfy. Trivia *Tony greatly resembles Judy Hopps in fur color, eye color, and facial features. *Tony is currently the only rabbit suspect to be seen in Zootopia: Crime Files to date. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Males Category:Prey Category:Rabbits Category:Adults Category:Suspects in Zootopia: Crime Files Category:Game-exclusive characters